moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 12
Ognia!- zakrzyknęła Strange, przymykając oko z powodu lecącego na jej twarz deszczu i wspinając się na maszt. Działa Mer de Sang w jednej chwili wystrzeliły, a huk rozległ się po całym, objętym sztormem obszarze. Kilkanaście kul rozerwało na strzępy 8 metrową, pokrytą szarymi łuskami bestię o czterech chwytnych kończynach i zwierzęcym pysku. Wszędzie dookoła rozlała się czarna posoka, a sam stwór zaczął powoli tonąć. W tym czasie wychodzące z CreepySea, potężne macki Krakena utrzymywały w powietrzu cztery takie stwory. Jeden z nich zamachnął się wielką łapą, chcąc odciąć trzymającą go kończynę, jednak zwierzę Strange ścisnęło jeszcze mocniej, przepoławiając potwora na pół i sprawiając że jego cielsko, wraz z niesamowicie wielkimi organami wewnętrznymi, spadły spowrotem do morza. Stojąca na maszcie Strange złapała za linę i skoczyła. Chuśtała się na niej kilka metrów nad powierzchnią CreepySea, gdy nagle spod wody wyskoczył humanoid o wielkim, rekinim pysku, pokryty szarymi łuskami. Potwór otworzył swój pysk gdy był tuż przy nogach piratki, ta jednak szybko obróciła się o 180 stopnii i wbiła trzymane w ustach ostrze prosto w oko stwora. Sługa Legiona zakrzyknął z bólu i zamknął szczękę, mając nadzieję że urwie w ten sposób jakąś część ciała przeciwniczce. Na próżno. Co więcej gdy pod wpływem grawitacji ciało rannego potwora uderzyło w powierzchnię wody, przywiązane do ostrza kulki z czarnym proszkiem rozbiły się. Po kilku sekundach na powierzchni pojawiło się kilkanaście ciał martwych istot. - Abordaż!- zakrzyknął jeden z członków załogi. Strange kątem oka zobaczyła mackowate i pokryte łuskami humanoidy, wdrapujące się na główny pokład. - Niedoczekanie.- powiedziała Strange, zeskakując z liny prosto na pokład. Trzy 4 metrowe, ubrane w szare zbroje istoty uderzyły w jednym momencie w Domek Dizza, niszcząc jego górną część. Gdy Insanity zrozumiała że jej kryjówka została odnaleziona, wyskoczyła przez okno i zjechała po mokrej od deszczu dachówce na ziemię, gdzie rzuciła się na nią istota o pajęczych odnóżach, krabich szczypcach zamiast rąk oraz umięśnionym, humanoidalnym ciele. Nim jednak zdołała zaatakować, dziewczynka uniosła rękę w górę. Piorun który miał uderzyć kilka kilometrów dalej pod wpływem mocy Insanity zawrócił i uderzył z całych sił w potwora Legionu. Pająko-podobna istota patrzyła przed siebie martwym wzrokiem- z otwartych ust wylatywał dym a całe ciało było zwęglone. Po sekundzie padła martwa. Dziewczynka odwróciła się i zobaczyła za sobą wielkie istoty. Gdy zamachnęły się swoimi masywnymi rękoma, Insanity momentalnie wstrzymała oddech. Zapewne zostałaby zmieciona, gdyby nie nagła pomoc przyjaciół. Trzy pięści zostały zablokowane przez Salai, Rets i Dreikona, którzy nagle pojawili się pomiędzy potworami a Insanity. - Ameraito!- zakrzyknął Dreikon, a z jego dłoni wystrzelił blask, który zmiótł jednego z potworów. Rets wbiła trzymaną ogonem włócznię prosto w blokowanego przez siebie potwora. Błękitny klejnot będący jej końcówką zaświecił się a ciało stwora zaczęło topnieć, aż w końcu zamieniło się w jedną wielką kałużę mięsa i czarnej posoki. Salai nie miała zamiaru się za bardzo wysilać- teleportowała się tuż za głowę potwora, zamachnęła Kosą i odcięła przeciwnikowi łeb. Korpus chwilę później padł na kolana a potem plackiem na ziemię. CreepyTown było prawdziwą strefą wojny. Potwory o abstrakcyjnych, straszliwych ciałach i formach walczyły z całych sił z mieszkańcami, druzgocąc przy okazji miasteczko. Z CreepyForest zaczęły wychodzić wielkie pająki oraz Zombie, będące mieszkańcami Village of the Death. Sielankowe miejsce nad niezbyt malowniczym morzem naprawdę nie potrzebowało wiele, by zamienić się w Piekło. Unoszący się wysoko nad ziemią Mikhaln zobaczył kolejną grupę rekinopodobnych istnień, wychodzących z morza. Po wyszeptaniu kilku słów i wskazaniu na tamto miejsce palcem grawitacja zwiększyła się do tego stopnia, że z potwory zaczęły o wiele bardziej przypominać naleśniki. Chwilę później na prawym policzku Arcymaga pojawiła się fioletowa, świecąca runa. - Strange, z wody wyłażą nowe maszkary!- zakrzyknął Mikhaln, o wiele głośniej niż by sobie życzył. - TO MOŻE SAM RUSZYSZ TEN SWÓJ MAGICZNY TYŁEK I SPRÓBUJESZ MI POMÓC?!- ''odpowiedziała Strange, dokładnie tak głośno jak sobie życzyła. - No...dobrze...- odpowiedział Mikhaln, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie.- Bez odbioru. - ''Bez odbio...-'' w tym momencie Strange zrobiła krótką przerwę.-'' BĘDZIESZ MI CH#JU KRWAWIŁ NA OKRĘCIE?! CHODŹ TU! NIE UCIEKAJ! Sekundę później magiczne połączenie pomiędzy nią a Arcymagiem zostało zakończone. Zaabsorwowany dyskusją Mikhaln nie zauważył, jak szara istota o stalowym dziobie, przypominająca z wyglądu pterodaktyla szybuje z niesamowitą prędkością w jego kierunku. Gdy już się odwrócił wydawało się, że jest za późno- istota była zbyt blisko. Wtedy jednak z góry nadciągnął Renzan, który niczym pocisk natarł na plecy potwora, łamiąc mu kręgosłup i rzucając z impetem na ziemię. - Dzięki.- powiedział Arcymag, skłaniając lekko głowę. - Nie ma sprawy.- odpowiedział półsmok, unosząc kciuk do góry.- A co do obrony morza... W tym momencie przez całe miasteczko przeszedł huk eksplozji. Mikhaln zobaczył jak masy morskich stworów są masakrowane wystrzałem z Pancerników Yamato II, Valkyria i Edelweiss. Dopiero teraz miała zacząć się prawdziwa bitwa morska. Tymczasem Arcymag spojrzał na ziemię. W miasteczku przebywały już setki potworów, których usunięcie może zająć niesamowitą ilość czasu. Kto wie ile osób zginie do tego czasu? Jednak jak na rozkaz, z odmetów lasu wyskoczyło pięć postaci. Pierwsza z nich zamachnęła się dłonią, a hordy próbujące otoczyć mieszkańców CreepyTown stworów stanęły nagle w bezruchu, nie mogąc przedsięwziąc żadnej akcji. Następnie druga wskazała na nie palcem wskazującym- momentalnie dziesiątki potworów padło martwe, bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. Wychodzące z morza stwory widząc nowych przeciwników ruszyły do ataku. Trzecia postać spojrzała na nie blaskiem swoich pomarańczowych oczu- potwory w jednej chwili bezmyślnie padły na ziemię i chociaż wciąż oddychały i były sprawne, to w ich umysłach nie zagościła żadna myśl. Kilkumetrowe, opancerzone stwory natarły na nowych gości, jednak czwarty członek miał się okazać dla nich najgorszym wyzwaniem. Jedna myśl wystarczyła, by opancerzenia zniknęły- a jako że były one elementarnymi częściami ciał potworów, pozbawione nich kupy mięsa wydały z siebie krzyk jaki może wydać jedynie ktoś obdarty ze skóry, po czym również padły martwe. Ostatnia osoba stanęła na linii brzegowej i wzięła głęboki oddech. Setki, może nawet tysiące istot w jednej chwili padło. Czy to poprzez brak możliwosci ataku, skazując się na śmierć ze strony pływających okrętów, czy bez żadnej konkretnej przyczyny. Wiele łuskowatych w jednej sekundzie straciło swoje opancerzenie, powoli się wykrwawiając a potężne morskie giganty pływały pozbawione jakichkolwiek myśli, zdając się na łaskę Krakena. Zszokowani mieszkańcy CreepyTown w przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund zamordowali resztki wysłanników Legiona, z którymi walczyli po czym spojrzeli na niespodziewanych gości. Każda z pięciu postaci była ukryta za czarnym habitem, z umieszczonym na klatkach piersiowych białym F. Oznaczało to tyle, że byli wysłannikami Federacji. - A wy to kto?- spytała Salai, ściskając mocniej Kosę. Kaptury skrywające twarze opadły, podobnie jak szczęki Salai i Mikhalna. Reszta patrzyła na całą sytuację z mocnym zdziwieniem. - Jarosław!- zakrzyknął jeden z mężczyzn. - Grażyna!- następnie odezwała się dziewczyna. - Heniek!- przedstawił się pomarańczowo-oki. - Janusz!- zakrzyknął następny mężczyzna. - Kryśka.- odpowiedziała spokojnie najniższa z nich. Mikhaln i Salai przystawili otwarte dłonie do czół. - I razem tworzymy...- odezwała się cała piątka- Grupę Alfa! Patrząca na całą sytuację przez lunetę Strange ruszyła do kajuty, by nałożyć na siebie więcej ubrań. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures